


The Birth of Joy

by prucanada



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (well it takes place right after childbirth so there's no descriptions but still), Childbirth, Dystopia, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: Nurses Joy always look the same, identical in every way.A glimpse at the birth of a new Joy.





	The Birth of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I wrote a few years ago on ff.net!  
> Enjoy. :)

“It’s a girl,” said the father in a choked voice. He held his firstborn daughter loosely in his arms, gazing with wide eyes at the crying baby. The mother looked up from where she lay on the bed, her face shining with sweat in the candle-light and her eyes glazed with pain.

  
“Let me see her,” she said, wincing as she stretched out her arms to her husband. He held back, seeming reluctant to pass her over. “Let me see her!” she said louder, straining her voice. “Why won’t you give me my child?”

  
He locked eyes with her. “Because she won’t be ours much longer,” he said quietly. “Look at her hair, Lauren.” The father tilted the babe toward the bed, so that her mother could see her pinky-red fuzz.

  
“No,” she said in a shocked sort of voice. “How could—what—it must be—it’s a mistake!” With a sudden burst of strength, the mother lunged forward and grabbed her daughter, causing the newborn to shriek with fright. The mother turned her child this way and that, examining her from every angle. “No, no!” she mumbled. But it was so—all the signs were there—the pinky-red hair, the shining blue eyes, the pearly sheen of her skin. And the most compelling evidence of all, the strange little birthmark on her left shoulder.

  
A tiny, dark red cross.

  
“It’ll be alright, Lauren,” the father said, gently prying the weeping baby from the weeping mother’s arms. “She’ll have a good upbringing, have a stable career. She’ll have a good life.”

  
“But we won’t be able to share it with her,” said the mother through her tears. “She won’t be my little Christina Marie. She’ll be—“ she choked back a fresh sob. “She’ll be a Nurse Joy.”

  
The baby’s infant cry punctuated her mother’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note: Okay, so I know this story might seem a little weird, but I just HAD to write it! I’ve always wondered what’s up with all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies and (now) Don Georges. How can all the sisters/cousins/mothers/aunts look exactly the same and have the exact same profession? I’d actually been thinking of writing a Joy story for a while, but then I re-watched a Pokémon Orange Islands episode. One of the Nurse Joys said that she was the sister-in-law of another! That’s not a blood relation, so obviously not all Joys are related. Some must come from regular families—kind of like Harry Potter muggles. And, voila, a story was born. Depending on how well this goes over, I may just expand it. So, please, review and fave for support!
> 
> Edit 6/14/17: I honestly still love this idea for the Nurses Joy and all the other same-name characters in the Pokemon world! Feel free to use it if you like?


End file.
